


Love And Marriage

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Married Life, Mild Language, My only plans for this series are 'wholesome' and 'married', Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: “Alright then, boys! Now, please, enlighten your Ma and tell me - when I can expect great-grandchildren?” (…)“I don’t know, Ma,” Kon answered calmly. “Heard it’s not as easy to knock up a guy as it is a girl”A.k.a. Bits and pieces of Tim's and Kon's married life.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 171





	1. When your families want you to have children more than you

"Alright then, boys! Now, please, enlighten your Ma and tell me - when I can expect great-grandchildren?"

Kon's smile faltered. He had to expect that Ma wouldn't so easily forget their deal. And the sudden invitation for dinner certainly rigged some alarm bells in Kon's mind - but he put them under trademarked battish-paranoia he must have received after marrying Tim.

Besides, who says _no_ for _Ma's homecooked meals?_

Quick glance at his red-faced gapping husband remined him that Tim hadn't yet a pleasure to met this side of Ma. _Welp._ Now was as good a time as any.

At least, Tim would know what he had to deal with since the engagment.

"I don't know, Ma," Kon answered calmly. "Heard it's not as easy to knock up a guy as it is a girl"

For this, Kon received dish-towel to the arm.

"Oy, shush it, boy!" Ma Kent joked, while Kon laughed. Their game seemed to wake up Tim from whatever daze's he was in. 

Ma waved the dish-towel again daring Conner to say anything else before continuing. 

"But in all seriousnes, boys. I know I'm not as young and pretty now and death will sooner or later arrive at my door, but before that happens I'd want see more babies in the family! Is that so wrong?"

"Ma..." and now Tim felt horrible, however he had to point out: "Conner and I have been married only for a month..."

" _Already a month!_ I should have already started knitting baby-blankets two weeks ago!"

Kon snorted.

"Don't lie! You would start even if we _didn't_ tell you"

"Don't start with me, young man! I did as you asked and didn't brought up the topic before your marrige-"

" _What?! Conner wha-_ "

"-but now it's after and yet I have to hear a single news about any baby from you two! At least tell me if you plan to adopt, or look for surrogate mother. I know for a fact that few of my friends have daughters and grandaughters whom might be interested in the arrangment. Or if you are planning adopting Loise mentioned of good agency in Metropolis..."

Ma might have not heard the dying-animal sound which came from Tim, but Kon certainly did.

Sighing, he put his arm around his husband, bringing him closer to himself, and prepared for his duty.

He vowed to protect Tim from whatever danger might come at him. Be it alien invaders or Ma and her insisting for them to procreate.

**

"...and that was the end of it. Now, Tim and Conner - didn't you both have anything to say?"

Everyone by the table, as on signal, turned to them.

Kon barerly contined the shivers. He was getting used to Tim's family, but being stared by all the Bats was still creepy as fuck.

His husband looked surprised at Wayne partiarch.

"We do?" Tim glanced at him looking for guidance, but Kon was as clueless.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at waved his hand quickly - as if that was enough of a hint for them.

Tim slowly shook his head while looking at Bruce, still not understanding what that was about.

Rest of Tim's many siblings and their dates went back to eating, however Kon still saw them glancing between them and Bruce.

"Master Timothy. I belive, Master Bruce wanted to inquiry when we should expect new additions to the family"

Tim blinked once. Slowly. Like an owl.

"Oh"

"So, Tim?"

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, and Kon immidiately recognized that as polite version of face-palming.

"I don't know, Bruce," Tim answered with such disinterested voice, one may wrongly think that it wasn't the first time he answered that question. "I don't belive, I'm the one who should be aware of their pregnant's wife due date"

Kon didn't dare to laugh at Batman's expense, but he did smile broadly when the rest of the table didn't show the same restrictions.

**

"So when...?"

Kon glared from behind the hamburger.

"If you ask 'when we are going to have kids?', I swear on all bad guys we faced off, I will throw you off the Tower, Cassie"

Cassie didn't seem moved by that threat. She grabbed few fries from the tray between them.

"A. Wouldn't work. B. I was trying to ask 'when is your better half planning to show his ass here?' He should have been hour ago!"

"Meeting stretched out"

Kon showed her his phone with conversation open for her to see. And so, she saw that message. Along with few next others, such as 'I know something better you'd like streched out ;)'

"You are horrible," Cassie deadpanned, taking the phone from Kon's hands and reading through his conversations with Tim. "And your game is weak. Where did you get those pick-up lines? Under Luthor's wig?"

Kon put a hand on his chest, mock-offended. " _Excuse you._ If you must know, Tim loves my pick-up lines."

"And that's what truly matters," she agreed, putting her hand on Kon's shoulder in consolation. "But, Kon, _sweetheart_ , you should realize that Tim has a big heart, but no taste. If he head any, we wouldn't be stopping him from becoming _DRAKE_ , wouldn't we?"

Kon raised his shake and drank to that. Still...

"That's cold from someone who dated me."

"Teenage mistake."

"You also dated Tim."

"Another teenage mistake. You were saying something about having a kid?"

Kon didn't stop the groan and in overly dramatic fashion slumped on the table. "Everyone's been asking us non stop when." He barerly turned his head so Cassie could hear him. "We haven't even been married a year and they are already sending us contact to adoption agencies and friends of a friends who might agree to being surrogate. They don't even care that Tim and I aren't even sure if we are going to be what the kids need, you know? We talked about this many times, and Cassie, listen, parenthood seems too daunting for us right now. Especially with our experiences with parents. Just, I wish they would just let us be..."

Cassie listened to her friend lament, providing some consolation pats to his arm.

"Conner," she started when Kon was done. "I only want you to know that I not only believe - I so fucking know - that you and Tim, if you ever wish to have kids, you both would be the best parents any kid would have luck to have. I'd trust you with my own, if it ever comes to such situation."

"Thanks, WG"

"Besides if you aren't ready, then you aren't ready. No one should pressure you."

"Yeah." Kon smiled, feeling lighter. "'Sides, we already have Krypto. That should count for a child, right?"

Cassie stopped slurping her shake. "And Bart," she added.

Kon looked offended at that.

"Bart isn't our kid."

"You say, like your convo with Bart isn't mostly you berating him for trying weird challenges from the Internet, _Mom_ "

Kon was silent, slowly but surely realizing the implications of part of his conversation with Bart, especially in the most recent years.

"Fuck" he looked finally at Cassie, and his stare was hollow. "I'm _a mother_."


	2. “Good morning babe” - version 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris chapter!  
> Not the one I originally planned, but the joke behind it is the same

“Good morning babe”

Kon kissed Tim on a cheek.

It was more around ten a.m., but Kon just got back from helping Ma on the farm and his husband was finally awake.

He put some of the food he got from Ma away and went to prepare some breakfast for them both. Omelets sounded good. As well as another coffee for him and tea for Tim.

Tim smiled at him with a conspiratorial smile that was way more Robin like than morning-Tim one.

Kon loved this man. So racking his brain for some clues, he tried to guess what got Tim so gleefully happy.

“Did you bought off LexCorp?”

“No yet” Tim’s smile was now more relaxed, not as predatory as before. “But I’m working on it.”

“I know you do” He took a drink of his coffee. “So, what got you in such a happy mood?”

Tim’s hand went slowly forward towards his. Their wedding bands shining as the daylight through the windows fallen on them.

“Do I really need to have a reason? Is it not enough that you and I can both share this morning, without me hurrying to the office?”

There was an implication there which he could use, Conner mused. However he also knew Tim better than himself sometimes, and so it was clear as a day for him that what he thought about wasn’t the same thing what Tim was implying.

Before he could inquire further, however, there was a third voice coming from their bedroom.

A very familiar voice.

Tim was fully grinning now, as he soaked in Kon’s exasperation.

“Is Chris hiding in our closet?” he asked, resigned.

“Not exactly hiding, but yeah.”

Kon rolled his eyes and played along for Tim’s enjoyment.

“For all the people that you could leave me for, it has to be my brother?”

“I heard that’s a classic move.”

“And for how long you were sitting on that joke?”

“Since you went and he arrived asking for some help for his date. So I thought about lending him some of my suits.” Tim’s smile faltered, as he observed Kon. “Are you mad?”

Conner took Tim’s hand in his.

“Not at you.”

Then he put tender kiss on it.

He let their gaze linger a little more on each other, full of love and some unspoken promises he was keen on cashing later today, before turning towards their bedroom.

“Get out of the closet, Chris! Everyone and their mother already knows you have a thing for my husband!”

Chris came out, bringing with him few of chosen suits and dress-shirts.

He put a hand on his chest in mock-offense.

“Excuse you! _I do not!_ And, on an unrelated note – Tim, you _promised_ to give me signal so I could run away before your husband arrives.”

Kon gave his dearest _a look_. Tim grinned yet again, having too much fun with the joke.

“On _my defense_ , I was too enamored in Kon when he arrived,” he said glancing lovingly at Conner.

Kon smirked, feeling Chris roll his eyes.

“Plus, if I wasn’t keeping him here, he would see you almost naked – _and that_ would be more questionable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse gives me ideas only for whump no fluff, and spite helps me write bits and pieces for other chapters. Still, it could be a little bit better, I think.
> 
> Might post another one soon, considering it's halfway done, if I find some more time today.
> 
> And we will talk more about Chris's date later. Or at least about his love interest........


	3. “Good morning babe” - version 2

“Good morning, babe”

Kon kissed Tim as he awoke. The only answer he got from his husband was some incomprehensible muttering, before Tim turned on the other side and went back to sleep again.

Kon didn’t mind that. Fair chance was that his husband just went to sleep two or three hours ago, as it was an often occurrence due to their work schedules.

Tim didn’t even arouse, when he was going through his morning routine, despite that he too silent about it. Again, Kon wasn’t surprised by sleeping habits of his husband. Besides, he was the one with sensitive hearing in this relationship.

Sun was getting up and Conner has already showered and dressed. Now, sitting by their kitchen table and drinking coffee, he had a beautiful view of rising sun over the city.

_Tim would enjoy it more_ , he thought remembering the last time Red Robin stopped him during their flight, so he could take pictures.

Most of those were still on flash-drives, waiting for the moment Tim would spare some of his personal time and work on them. Few of developed and framed, were gifted as presents to their families or friends. The few rest were in their possession.

Kon glanced at their not decorated home.

It wasn’t like that because they didn’t want to use Tim’s photographs as decoration (they very much wanted to. Maybe Kon a little more than Tim. He was always up to point at photographs and proudly gush at his husband artistic talent.) The lack of decoration in their home was because of said home.

Truthfully “home” was a little too generous term for the place they were mostly sleeping in. One of the many actually.

Tim and Kon, since their wedding were living together, true. But they were living in one of Tim’s many safe-houses, or with Ma on the farm, or in Titans Tower, or for some time in Wayne Manor, or Red Robin’s temporary Nest in Crime Alley in Gotham.

They weren’t set on one place that would truly feel like _their_ home and not someone’s else or hotel room. They searched, of course – even on worldwide scale, because when you are a Superboy and Red Robin, some barriers are not a problem anymore. And in the end got quite a list of potential places with additional information on them (tucked nicely in yellow thick folder on a bookshelf in living room), but there were two little problems for them: time and chance to discuss this without a (well-meaning) third party.

Just because they got married and wanted to plan their new life together, didn’t mean that their obligations ceased. Tim still spent most of his day in the office (especially since he agreed to take a role of CEO after Lucius), and Kon tended to take care of Ma’s farm by himself what with her getting older. Plus the world didn’t seem to stop being in peril and bad guys were out of job, just so Kon and Tim could share and afternoon together in peace.

And it was like that. Their families offered suggestion, but they were either somewhere in Gotham or nearby (and at the same time under Batman’s jurisdiction) or somewhere in Smallvile, maybe even taking farm after Ma (so under Ma’s watchful eye and well-meaning but overbearing presence. Besides, Kon wasn’t sure if Smallvile was ready for a Wayne living there.)

Sun was getting higher and Conner’s coffee was already cold.

Sighing, he stretched his arms in his seat.

Who knows, maybe they would have a chance to talk it over soon. Dump all Titans business on Cassie and Bart, and rest of superheroing for the rest of their families for some weekend. Or week even. Quelling their instinct to help, trusting their close ones that they will got this without them, just so they could help themselves first.

Maybe they would be lucky for once and fate wouldn’t fuck them over with new apocalypse.

But this was to arrange later – when Tim would be awake, and Kon would come back from helping at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have plot for this fic? No. But do I have some headcanons for people and situation in this fic? Yeah. And that's it. I guess the vague timeline would be presented through characters mentioning something or the other. I would try to post those chapters more or less chronologically, as I don't want to write flashback chapters here.
> 
> I wrote this in last hour as a break, whatever mistakes are here, I probably don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my horrible lack of sense of humor in the middle of the night.


End file.
